Beloved Right Eye of the Dragon
by Cherushii Akane
Summary: Masamune has become anxious and worried at the disappearance of his wife, Najika. Magoichi especially senses his concern, and spurs him on the see if Ieyasu knows of her whereabouts...


Made for my friend, TornadicDragon. I know it's late, but I hope you and anyone else who reads it enjoy it! :D

Oh, and Najika isn't my OC. She's TornadicDragon's, and I really enjoyed being able to write about a character like her. :3

* * *

He could see it. He could see a vision of Japan that he thought no one else could. He could see the land at peace, without fear of war or invasion from other warlords, the country united as one. He could see trade routes opened to other countries, and possibly this country being able to embrace foreign culture while preserving their own.

He wanted to make it reality. He HAD to, or all that he had fought and scrambled for would've been pointless. All the things he had done, all the crimes he had committed… All of them would've been meaningless if he wasn't able to complete his dream.

He always thought like this when she was away. He seemed like a pretty pessimistic person half the time as it was, but when she was away, he could feel his heart sink further and further the longer she was absent. He wanted her to come back soon, no matter what happened. Even if she came back with news of his army destroyed… He'd still want her back, want to see her again.

"Missing Najika?"

Masamune turned to see Magoichi leaning against the entrance to the room, a smug look on his face.

"Sh-shut up!", Masamune exclaimed, turning his blushing face away from the mercenary.

"What, you aren't ashamed that you actually miss your girl, are you?"

"Shut it!"

Magoichi laughed at his angry outbursts. "Look, you guys are married.. It's totally normal for you to miss her." He had come close enough to place his hand on Masamune's shoulder.

Masamune didn't say anything, doing his best to not let Magoichi see his red face.

"I miss her.. Despite being completely different, you two really get along, and I actually enjoyed you coming to me, of all people, for advice."

Masamune slammed his elbow into Magoichi's side, making the other man grunt.

"What's the big deal…with you showing emotion?", Magoichi muttered.

"A warrior's not supposed to let any form of emotion get to him. Emotions dull his skills and senses, and he dies much faster that way."

"I let my emotions get to me, and I'm doing pretty good on the battlefield."

"You're different.."

"How so?"

Masamune ground his teeth. He didn't know how he was different..he just didn't want to be proved wrong. That's one of the things he hated about himself; even if he knew he was wrong, his pride would never let him freely admit it.

Magoichi moved away from him and out onto the balcony that Masamune was on and stared out into the surrounding city. "When are you gonna go look for her?"

"Huh?"

"When are you going to go look for Najika? She's been gone for almost a week now. After seeing your face, I know that you wanna go find her."

Masamune looked downward, unsure of what to say.

"How about this? If she doesn't come back tomorrow afternoon, then we'll go looking for her, okay?"

Masamune nodded. For some reason, no words would come to his mouth. He felt uneasy.. Like something had happened, or was going to happen unless he did something about it.

"Oh! That's right!"

Magoichi flinched at the Dragon's sudden outburst. "What…is it?"

"Lord Ieyasu asked me to visit him sometime." He went to put his helmet on his head, and headed for the door.

"Whoa, Masamune, you're going now? While Najika's out there?", Magoichi asked.

"She'll be okay, as long as she returns here. But, if you don't mind, I want you to stay and watch over the castle…and her when she gets back."

Magoichi's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled. "Sure, no problem, buddy."

Masamune nodded, and headed out.

* * *

"Ah, young Dragon. It's good to see you."

Ieyasu hailed Masamune as he entered the room. The Eastern commander sat at the front of a long table, with cushions laid out on either side for others to sit. Masamune sat to his right, where he usually sat at meetings with the Eastern generals.

"So, what was it you wanted to see me about, my lord?", Masamune asked.

Ieyasu's face darkened. "Well… There's been much movement from the Western Army, especially the Sanada."

Masamune's face fell as well. Not only were the Sanada a formidable force, Najika was close to their lands.. No, what was he doing? He needed to quit thinking so much of her. "Should we launch an attack to make them back off?"

Ieyasu shook his head. "Someone already tried that…and lost their whole army in the process as well as their own life."

"Are you serious? What idiot would let themselves get beaten like that?"

Ieyasu's expression only lowered.

"Who was it?", Masamune asked.

Ieyasu didn't answer.

"Who was it, my lord?", he asked again, impatience evident in his voice.

"…Lady Date."

Masamune froze. His heart collapsed on itself, and he felt his body tremble.

"…..What..?"

"I'm surprised word didn't get to you faster. A soldier from her army came to us, nearly dead, and told us what happened. He told us how the Sanada suddenly fell upon them and annihilated them without a second thought.", Ieyasu said.

Masamune didn't say anything. He couldn't… His throat was closed up, almost choking him. Najika, gone…? There was no way.. Sure, she was crazy happy, but she was a wonderful warrior, even managing to stand up to Tadakatsu… There was no way she could've been killed so easily.

"Where's the soldier at?"

"He didn't live long after he told us what happened. His wounds were much graver than expected."

"Are you sure he was telling the truth? Are you sure Sanada did it?" Masamune sounded almost hysteric, but he didn't care. He NEEDED to know, he needed to make sure.

"You're asking me to doubt the words of a dying man?", Ieyasu asked.

Masamune shrunk back to his seat, his eyes hurting. If he was going to cry, he didn't want to do it in front of Ieyasu.

He stood and began to walk out of the room, his intentions clear and violent.

"Masamune, where are you going?", Ieyasu asked.

Unlike for Magoichi, Masamune didn't even stop and reply. He simply kept walking, his gaze focused on what laid ahead of him.

The Sanada were going to pay dearly for what they did to him.

* * *

Ueda Castle loomed ominously overhead, a giant colossus standing high above everything around it, even the forests surrounding it. Despite the sheer size of the gates, they broke easily when Masamune charged through and ran straight into the castle. Soldiers screamed and rushed toward him, but they scattered and fell as he swung his sword and shot his pistol.

He couldn't even keep count of how many bodies fell by his hands. His heart was too burdened with hatred and sadness for anything but boiling rage to spew from him. All he could tell was that anyone in his way would be moved no matter what he had to do.

He didn't realize it until he saw a man with a cross spear and blazing red armor that he'd nearly reached the heart of Ueda. When he met the eyes of the samurai, he felt his fists clench his weapons all the tighter.

"Lord Masamune, what brings you here to Ueda Castle, with no army at your back?" The samurai, Yukimura Sanada, held his spear between them, eyeing the angered Dragon cautiously, almost as if he could feel the rage that rolled off from him.

"….What am I doing here, you ask..?" He glared the Tiger of Kai down. "I'm here for the troops that you annihilated the other day."

"Soldiers..? No soldiers from the Date came here."

Masamune lunged at Yukimura, his teeth bared. "Don't lie to me, Sanada!"

He slammed his sword continuously at Yukimura's spear. Yukimura managed to sling him away, but found himself rolling and dodging bullets from Masamune's pistol.

"You destroyed them! You obliterated the Date unit that was sent to scout around here!"

Yukimura couldn't say anything, for if he paused to even draw breath the Dragon would be upon him and his life would end.

"You…" Masamune finally stopped for a moment, his shoulders heaving as he heavily drew breath after hot breath. "You…took her away…." He flung himself at Yukimura, barely missing the Tiger's side. "You took Najika away from me! You took EVERYTHING!"

Yukimura's eyes widened. "Lady…Date?" he grunted.

Masamune raised his pistol to Yukimura's face and fired without hesitation. The Tiger stumbled back, his hand to his face. Blood oozed from between his fingers and fell to the ground.

"Have anything to say for yourself? You, of all people… The sight of you makes me sick!", Masamune spat.

Yukimura looked up at Masamune, confusion evident in his pained face. "I…don't know what you're referring to… But I would never resort to such vile tactics.."

Masamune paused for a moment. He was finally beginning to see that Yukimura's confusion about his men was genuine and not a front. So, if not Yukimura…?

"Lord Sanada, a large army approaches us swiftly! It looks like the Tokugawa!" A soldier suddenly ran up to his lord, his voice panicked. His eyes only widened more when he saw his lord's hand covering his face, covered in blood.

"How soon will they be here?", Yukimura asked calmly.

"Less than 20 minutes, my lord!"

Masamune turned to walk away, anger once again fueling his steps.

"Where are you going, Lord Masamune?", Yukimura asked.

"To get some answers.", was all Masamune said as he exited the castle and headed straight to the Tokugawa army.

* * *

"Lord Ieyasu, are you sure you wish for this?"

The Tokugawa swiftly approached Ueda Castle, their commander and his right hand, Tadakatsu Honda, at the head.

"Yes.. Although I would much prefer if it didn't have to come to this.", he answered.

"It is a shame that we'll have to lose him.. He has proven to be a bountiful ally."

Ieyasu nodded glumly. "If it wasn't for his ambitious arrogance, he would still be an ally we couldn't afford to lose." He tightened his hold on the reins of his horse. "But I can't risk anyone taking my place just yet… Too much of a burden lies on my back."

Rifle shots suddenly pecked the ground around the horses, making them startle and rear in fright. It took everything the riders had to calm them enough to a halt.

A squadron of riflemen stood in two lines just yards from the army, the lines exchanging places so that the line that just fired could reload.

"Who-", Tadakatsu started, but stopped himself after he caught sight of the crescent moon helmet and the distinctive eye patch.

"Masamune.", Ieyasu spat, almost as if he were swearing.

The One Eyed Dragon held up a hand, and the riflemen held their guns close to them and moved to let him through. He began to walk toward Ieyasu, his face unreadable.

"So it was you after all, huh, Ieyasu?", Masamune said.

Ieyasu sighed heavily. The Dragon knew, then. "Indeed."

Masamune stopped, a mere few yards away from the leader of the Eastern army. "Why?"

"'Why'?"

Masamune's jaw tightened. Don't play dumb now." He looked up directly at Ieyasu. "Why did you kill them? Why did you kill Najika?!" The last part came out in a snarl.

"She found out too much of how I was going to deal with you in the future."

"What?"

"Your ambition is great, One Eyed Dragon. I thought I could use that ambition to my advantage…but you proved too rash and striving, so I had plans to be rid of you if you caused any more problems for me."

"Get rid of me…?"

"Yes. You're second in command somehow found me out, and came directly to me, trying to assassinate me along with her unit. I only defended myself, and I ordered the castle burned the instant my army was out of it."

Masamune's eye widened. He knew she was gone…so why was it so devastating to hear how she died?

"It's a shame, really."

Masamune glanced up again as Ieyasu dismounted from his horse and readied his cannon spear.

"I really wished your arrogance wouldn't have gotten the best of you."

Masamune didn't even hear the scream that tore from his lips. All he could do was feel; feel the anguish burning in his chest, feel his sword clang against Ieyasu's spear, feel the pistol jolt in his hand as he shot it at his former lord… No noise could be made out as he lashed out in rage.

He only felt Tadakatsu's tonbo-giri slam his sword out of his hand, and he only felt himself being knocked to the ground, something pressed hard on his back. It took him a moment to realize that he was about to be beheaded where he was. He tried to struggle from his position, but he couldn't move.

'I'll see you soon, Najika.'

The great weight on his back was suddenly removed, and his hearing was beginning to return. He heard Ieyasu and Tadakatsu struggle, and he heard someone else. He could tell it was a woman.

He heard someone land next to him. "Hey, you can't just lay around all day!" He felt her pull him to his feet and hold him by his shoulders until he could stand on his own.

His sight finally focused, and he could finally tell who his rescuer was…but he didn't believe it.

"N….Naji…"

"Hm? I can't hear you if you're muttering, Masa-chan."

He gasped. Only one person called him that… He looked over her. There was no mistaking it; big, round brown eyes like a deer, short brown hair that waved only slightly, her bright smile that melted his heart in ways he couldn't imagine…

Before he could react any other way, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. "Najika…", he muttered, his voice muffled.

Najika returned Masamune's embrace. "This is new.. When'd you learn how to show affection?" The words were meant to be sarcastic, but her voice was gentle and happy.

"How…? How did you survive?"

Masamune jerked up, his hands still on Najika's shoulders. He'd completely forgotten Ieyasu and Tadakatsu.

Najika turned her gaze toward the Eastern generals. "Escaping from any big oaf like you is easy enough."

Despite his best efforts, Ieyasu couldn't hide the fact that the insult reached home.

"Are you alright? I came as fast as I could, but I saw you about to be beheaded, and I…", Najika said to Masamune, her voice back to its gentle tone.

Masamune nodded. "I'm fine. I'm alright, now that you're here."

Najika smiled tenderly for a moment, then her face straightened into a scowl. "Listen, we gotta get out of her. We don't have nearly enough people to take on the Sanada, much less the Tokugawa and the rest of the Eastern army."

Masamune hesitated. Najika was right.. The most they had was himself, Najika, and the rifle squad. Sure, his and Najika's skills weren't to laugh at, but even he knew that they wouldn't last long at all against both Yukimura and Ieyasu.

"…Alright, we'll retreat.", Masamune muttered to Najika, then turned to the rifle squad. "Retreat, everyone! Head back to Oshu!"

The squad moved away from the army without hesitation, and headed back home.

"Don't think I'll just let you get away, Masamune!" Ieyasu slammed his spear into the ground, and Masamune felt the shockwave as he and Najika moved away from it.

"Najika, get a horse for us. I'll hold them off."

She nodded and ran off, leaving Masamune again with Tadakatsu and Ieyasu.

"You won't be able to escape, Masamune. You should know better.", Ieyasu said.

"Yeah, I guess I should.. After all, I'm the one who used to bully people just like you are now, on your side." He held up his pistol and aimed it at Ieyasu. "Not anymore."

He pulled the trigger.

Ieyasu fell backward at the same moment that Tadakatsu pierced Masamune's side with his tonbo-giri. Tadakatsu immediately ran to his lord's side, Masamune forgotten. He stumbled, blood pouring steadily from the wound.

"Masamune!"

He heard Najika call him, and he held his hand out. He felt her grab it and pull him onto the saddle behind her, and the wind in his face told him that they were galloping rather swiftly.

"Masamune, you're hurt! Idiot, what were you thinking?!", Najika yelled against the wind.

Masamune felt himself smile and leaned on her back. "Revenge…" He couldn't feel anything…Anything but a small bit of joy. Najika wasn't dead, and they were riding home together. What was a bleeding hole in the side compared to that? Nothing… Nothing else mattered to him.

Nothing but Najika.

* * *

He couldn't really make out anything at first. His vision was nothing but a blur of color and misfigured shapes. He could barely make out people talking, but what they were discussing was beyond him.

He eventually found the strength to sit up. He was in his room, in Oshu, in his comfortable bed, the doors to the balcony open and allowing the bright and cheerful sunlight into the usually dark room.

He moved to stretch, but felt a sharp stab of pain travel up his side. He looked to see that, under his kimono, bandages wrapped themselves completely around his torso.

He finally remembered what happened… Wanting to see Najika again, Ieyasu telling him that she was dead, confronting Yukimura, almost getting killed by Ieyasu… Najika coming back and saving him.

And then a gunshot.

He wasn't sure if it killed him, hurt him very badly, or if it was merely a scratch. Tadakatsu kept him from finding out when he sent his tonbo-giri into his side.

"Masamune! You shouldn't be up yet!"

He turned to see Najika frantically running into the room and to his bedside. She looked worried, and like she hadn't slept in a while.

Masamune felt his lips curve into a small, weak smile. "Najika..", he muttered.

"Lay back down. You need to rest." Najika gently put her hands on his shoulders and motioned for him to lay down, and he obediently did so. His lone eye was focused solely on her.. Nothing else mattered to him.

"How're you feeling?", she asked him.

"…Alright, I suppose. You?"

"Other than being worried like crazy over you? Fine."

He chuckled. "Don't waste your energy worrying about someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I? I am your wife after all, right?"

He looked at her intently. His wife… "..Yeah.", was his only response.

They didn't say anything for a moment.

"What happened to Ieyasu?", Masamune asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah… Well, he's dead."

Masamune shot up in his bed, and immediately flinching at the pain that rushed through his body at the movement.

"Easy! You don't wanna open it again!", Najika urged, again helping him to lay down again.

"Ieyasu's…dead?", Masamune said through labored breaths.

Najika nodded. "You shot him pretty close to his heart, and he died of blood loss."

Masamune was stunned. To think that he actually killed him…

"And now his son's taken over the Army, and sworn the Date as an enemy of the Tokugawa and the entire Eastern Army."

He didn't say anything for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"What're we going to do now?"

"Funny you should ask." Najika sifted through her kimono and brought out a folded letter, addressed to him. "This came..from Yukimura Sanada."

"From Yukimura? What does it say?"

"He said that he apologizes for the misunderstanding and that we are no longer part of the Eastern army, but he's glad to hear that I'm alive and with you once again."

Masamune smiled. Yukimura always proved to be a kind and just general, whether the person he was talking to was enemy or ally.

"That's not all.", Najika continued. "Apparently, he also says that, since we are no longer part of the Eastern army, the Western army might be able to take us in."

"What? Mitsunari wants us…to join his army?"

"Seems like it." Najika sighed. "I don't know what we should do, though… I mean, we could try to stay neutral and not join anyone, but that might be difficult.."

Masamune's body suddenly felt very heavy, and he could barely keep his eyes open. All this talk of politics and what could possibly happen to the Date somehow proved exhausting to him.

He sat up enough to wrap his arm around Najika's shoulders, and pulled her down with him so that she laid next to him.

"M-Masamune..", Najika said, her face blushing.

"I'm sure we can make that decision later. Right now… I just wanna sleep." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Will you stay with me?"

Najika was frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then she smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Of course, Masamune. I won't leave your side again."

Masamune only smiled, and moved closer to Najika, warm and filled with joy as he drifted off to sleep with Najika by his side. The Western army, Eastern army, and even his own ambitions could wait.. Right now, all he wanted was to be with his beloved, and rest with her by his side.


End file.
